I Move The Stars For No One
by Cliffhanger Monster
Summary: A new danger brings together Jareth and Sarah once again, this time as allies rather then enemies. Will Sarah realize the mistake she had made in leaving Jareth or will she make the same choice when the time comes? I suck at summaries
1. You'll Never Know

Right, howdy ya'll. I'm back and it must be said, I could not not write this story. Ever have one of those ideas in your head that would not and could not vamoose until you wrote it down? Well I've been on a Labyrinth binge for the last week or so, music videos and the movie itself, and I just have to write a fanfiction on it. I don't own the story Labyrinth, that goes to the brilliant creators nor do I own any of the already characters. I always feel like Jareth got the bum wrap, didn't end right for me. Don't get me wrong, I adore Labyrinth. I just would have done it differently. Instead, I choose to lay claim to the story line I shall bring up and any characters that I myself create. If Hollywood would like to borrow it I suppose I could let them since it will no doubt be brilliant but ya'll better credit the Cliffhanger Monster! :P  


* * *

What is and what could have been...

"I move the stars for no one." The Goblin King sang as he looked at Sarah with such deep eyes, a resounding sadness playing out before he turned and threw the crystal. Sarah had been so intent on saving her little half brother Toby that she really hadn't been able to see what lay just in front of her. It was sad really...

Jareth had been viewed as a villain, a monster, a coward but he was truly none of these. He was a lonely man who had been given a position he had never really wanted in a world where he had to be cruel to be obeyed. He had been spoiled in his role as King of the Goblins but it wasn't enough and he knew it. Sarah was young and couldn't possibly understand what he was truly offering her, it wasn't just her dreams but it was his dreams as well. He was offering her unconditional love with a man who really could make her dreams come true and she just didn't see that. All she saw was the villain in the fairytale who she was meant to defeat. It wasn't her fault of course, it was just how fairytales happened to be, there was a winner and there was always a loser.

"You have no power over me." Such powerful and damning words fell from the angelic girl's lips, remembering the line that would take away everything Jareth had been offering the girl. The pain of a broken heart was brutal and Jareth vanished as he returned Sarah back to her home as though nothing had happened. Many things could have been said about the Goblin King, but at least he was a man of honor and had done what he said he would do. Oh, it was in his power to keep her and the child, but he had made a promise. Oh how Sarah's words of "That's not fair'' fell into his mind as he flew off in his owl form, his heart weeping horribly as he realized what was happening. "I can't live within you." His voice seemed to whisper in the dark night air.

He had been defeated in more ways than one, his love for the girl burned deep within but he couldn't do anything about it. He wanted her to love him, needed it even but he had been denied. He hadn't felt this sort of pain since Mizumi and that was definitely saying something. Feeling as though he had nothing more to do there, he flew off, heading back to his life as King of the Goblins once again. There was nothing more he could really do...yet.

As for Sarah, Jareth had done more for her than she could have ever realized. Even as she sat alone in her room, things being put away in boxes. Her pictures of her mother looked up at her, smiling sweetly as she clutched a familiar looking man. Jareth had helped Sarah grow up, he had given her the chance to find inner strength and also to see that her dreams were not her only focus. Sarah realized that the time for fairytales and such things had finally come to an end, but as she stold Hoggle and Ludo, she would always need them in her life, when things got hard. Standing and dancing with Hoggle, the girl still couldn't help but feel as though something was missing, as though she had made some kind of mistake. But how could that be, she had won.

So why did she feel like she had lost something?

* * *

Chapter 1 is finished. More to follow. If you're interested in a good story, then please review :D


	2. Your Face In The Crowd

Right, I want to thank ya'll for the reviews. I hope ya'll can really get into this story and I'm hoping it turns out as good on text as it does in my head. I hope you enjoy this chapter interests you guys. Feel free to review comments, questions and such :) More will be explained later!

* * *

She was dancing...

Sarah stood with her hands folded in front of her, nervously gazing around the crowded ballroom floor. Everyone was in mask, some beautiful and some hideous but all so mysterious. It felt as though she was waiting for someone, her eyes searching for the man that would take hold of her and spin her around the dance floor. She was wearing a beautiful ball gown, as though she was a beautiful princess just waiting for her prince charming to come for her. She moved through the crowd, feeling eyes watching her yet she found no Prince Charming. Why did this seem so familiar to her? She had been to this place before, heard the music and saw the dancers, but something was missing.

A face in the crowd caught her attention. Such eyes, so sad and longing. Sarah moved forward but already the visage had vanished, her heart beating wildly as she looked around. "Sarah.." Her name was whispered softly, close to hear ear. She turned quickly but no one was there. The voice sounded so sad, so alone. "Help me." The voice said again, again in her ear. It was him...but where was he? He was supposed to be there, be there for her. "Where are you?" She asked, her voice lost in the noise of the crowd. "Jareth, where are you?" She called out again, the noise getting louder, the room getting more crowded but still he didn't show.

The laughter just got louder and louder, Sarah began to panic until suddenly... "I can't live within you."

Sarah Williams shot up from her bed, breathing heavily. The dream, it was the dream again. It was amazing how with every passing day, her memory of that night was fading to the point that she couldn't even remember the dwarf's name that she had gotten close with nor the large hairy beast. It was saddening really but that was part of growing up really. Jareth had been right, he couldn't live within Sarah any longer because she was growing up and he had been in her imagination. However, for the past few weeks or so after her nineteenth birthday, she had been having the same dream each night. The music was familiar as was the feeling that she had been there before, but there was no way she could be sure because it always ended the same way.

She remembered his name, his face, his eyes, but that was it...

Toby was crying in his room when Sarah walked out in her pajamas. It was such a relief that it was Saturday, no school for her that day. It was still early though, not quite five if her blurry vision had been right. Running to Toby's room, Sarah hugged her four year old little brother tightly until his tears stopped. She had gotten very close with her half brother over the past three years, wanting to be there for him always. Another side effect of what Jareth had done, not that Sarah could remember all that well. "Did you have a bad dream Toby?" She smoothed his blonde hair from his face as he cried, his one fist clutched around something but Sarah didn't know what.

"Toby, it's all right." She sought to console the sobbing little boy, kissing his forehead as she sat on the edge of his bed. It was no surprise that the boy's mother didn't come to comfort him, she was a selfish woman who didn't really have a close relationship with her only child. It was pathetic really. Sarah had to pick up the slack, not that she minded of course. Soon the tears subsided and the little boy lay back in his race-car bed, his little face red from his sobbing. Something must have really frightened him. "Go back to sleep Toby."

It was then, as the boy's eyes started to flutter closed again, that Sarah took notice of something curled in the child's fist. "Toby, what have you got there?" Lifting the covers a bit more, she pulled her brother's curled fist up gently, his hand unclenching, revealing what he held. A clear crystal...

"Toby, where did you get this?" Sarah felt as though she had been punched in the gut. Her eyes closed and for a moment she saw him in her mind's eye. Jareth stood there in her window. "If you turn it this way, it will show you your dreams."

Eyes opening again, Sarah held the crystal up and turned it. Within the orb played the dream she had just woken from and there was Jareth holding a dark mask to his face as her beautiful dream self wandered around the ballroom. Sarah was lost in it for a moment until she heard Toby's voice, sleepy and still somewhat upset. "He needs help


	3. Not Again

I'm back! I know I've been gone for a while but I have a perfectly reasonable reason *nodnods* Getting married and moving are big reasons I think! But anyway I've decided to continue with this story and I hope people continue reading it and reviewing it. I promise I won't take as long as I did before to update and I know where my head is with this story as well. Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

"He needs your help." Toby's voice was shaky but there was a sureness behind it that Sarah could hardly deny nor understand. The crystal was light in her grasp yet at the same time seemed so very heavy, why was that? Sarah did what she could to regain some composure, forcing an unsure smile on her face as she hugged her little brother. "It was just a dream Toby, just go back to sleep."

The four-year-old shook his little head vehemently and reached over to pull the crystal from her hand, cradling it to him as though he treasured it. What if it… No! Jareth, the labyrinth and the goblins had been nothing but the dreams of a teenager that had to grow up, they hadn't been real! They couldn't be. It was nothing more than an overactive imagination that now she seemed to share with Toby, that was all it could be, it had to be. The explanation had to be that she had told Toby about the Labyrinth at some point and he had hung onto it. Yeah, that seemed plausible.

Yet… If all that was true than how did he get the crystal orb that the Goblin King had been so fond of?

"Do you know where you got that Toby?" Sarah asked again, her voice more hesitant as she gestured at the crystal that the boy held tightly. Toby nodded but didn't say anything just yet, so Sarah pressed a little more. "Can you tell your big sis?" At this request the boy shook his head, eyes down on the crystal rather than Sarah. She wasn't getting anywhere with this.

"To—" She was cut off as the boy lifted the crystal so that it was in front of her. She could see herself clearly in the crystal, running up and down various bits of stairs that looked like something out of a twisted painting. Up and down, over and around, the maze of stairwells seemed neverending yet she kept going. His voice… She could remember his voice singing to her as she ran. "Everything I've done I've done for you." Her lips moved silently along with it as she watched, the intensity in his eyes as he watched her and a flicker of sadness. "Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel." He then threw the crystal; it bounced before it landed into Toby's hand.

That was it! That was when Toby had gotten it but how could he have kept it all this time? He had just been a little baby. It hadn't been a dream though, it couldn't have been. So what did this mean for her?

"It means it's time you went back." Toby answered softly, somehow knowing what she was thinking.

It was ridiculous; she didn't even know how to get back even if she wanted to. Sighing, Sarah brushed her hair back from her face and got to her feet. This was all a lot to take in, especially so late at night. Maybe she could sleep on it and get a better perspective on it the next morning. "Get some sleep buddy, we'll talk in the morning." The girl thought her brother might protest but he didn't, he simply nodded and lay back down on the bed, allowing Sarah to pull the covers back over him and kiss him on the forehead. "Sleep well Toby."

Closing the door behind her, Sarah failed to notice the eyes that had been watching the whole thing go on from outside of the bedroom. All she could think about was figuring out what exactly was going on. Why now?

Falling asleep was no easy task; her mind abuzz with so many different things but eventually it came and left her with no dreams to remember which was surprising.

The sun shone brightly in Sarah's room, her clock flashing 9:25 as she groaned. It was a weekend so she didn't really have any plans that didn't involve watching her little brother. She had resented it before since it seemed to be a regular occurrence with her dad and stepmother, going out a lot and leaving her in charge but she was used to it now. If anything she appreciated the fact that they weren't around, she didn't need to fight with her stepmother, not today. She had too much on her mind.

Still, she couldn't laze about in bed all morning, she had to get breakfast for Toby and maybe see if he wanted to go to the park as well. Maybe that was what they both needed, just time out of the house. Wrapping a warm robe around her and slipping her feet into her slippers, Sarah pulled her long ebony hair into a messy ponytail and headed down the hall. She knocked twice on Toby's door before opening it. "Toby, it's ti—" She stopped when she realized that the bed was empty. Toby was gone…


End file.
